


不冤哪成家 - chapter 13

by Mavis0508



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis0508/pseuds/Mavis0508





	不冤哪成家 - chapter 13

距离Can被救活的那一天已经过了四天，Tin记得Can醒来的那一晚上自己失而复得的情绪涌上心头哭得停不下来，如今的两人之间的关系理应比以前更加的亲密，坦露了心底最真实的情感后两人也应该顺理成章的开始秀恩爱的生活。

但是Can心里始终还是有一颗放不下的石头，在这颗石头搬走之前他真的没有办法完全的敞开心和Tin幸福的过日子，那颗石头就是Mean。

Can耐不住无聊的情绪，慢慢的走下病床拖着虚弱的小身子走到窗口前看着窗外的景色，因为Tin在医院陪了自己整整四天，很多的紧急文件都在等着他回去公司做决策，于是乎在苦情的三步一回首依依不舍的状态下Tin终究还是拖着极度不情愿的步伐被自己的秘书狠狠的拖着回公司。

Can望向病房墙上的时钟，现在是下午两点正，Tin离开五个小时了，有点寂寞有点无聊。

也许是这几天Tin对Can的照顾太无微不至，导致现在的Can都开始变得有点依赖Tin了，五个小时不见，格外的想念。 

“Can！”Plan提着一大袋的东西走了进来。

“Plan？你怎么来了啊？”

“来看你啊，顺便翘班！”Plan调皮地笑说。

Plan在几天前就出院了，但是还是会一直来探望Can。

“我带了一些花胶鱼汤，还买了几本杂志给你解解闷！”Can便说边把袋子的炖汤和杂志都拿了出来，摆好。

之后从病床旁的小柜子拿出干净的小碗将保温壶里还冒着热烫白烟的鱼汤倒在小碗里“还热着呢，我先到一点出来乘凉，免得你烫嘴！”Plan笑说。

“谢谢你啊Plan，真的太麻烦你了！”

“不麻烦，这花胶鱼汤不是我带来，这汤是有一个人偷偷帮你准备，我只不过是帮人一个忙而已！”

“帮人？谁啊？”Can一脸的疑惑不解。

“emmm，到时候你就知道了！”

Can没再问些什么，既然Plan不想说，那他就不多问了。

“Plan，那天那个救我的医生 ... ”

“你不用报答他了。”

“你怎么知道我要说这个？”

“你那么善良不是想报答他的话难不成还想恩将仇报？”

Can连连摇头摆着手说“我想报答她，他救了我还救了我的孩子，我就寻思着想报答她，但是这救命之恩也不是一顿饭就能解决的，所以我想不管他在什么事情方面我能帮的我一定会竭尽所能的帮他完成！”

“不用了啦，我这朋友特别的好，帮人从来都不用别人回报emmm，就是嘴巴毒了一点，性格骄傲了一点，自大了一点... ”

“你好像挺了解他的啊？”Can意味不明的微笑说。

“了解吗？他是我爸爸的朋友的儿子，虽然只比我年长个六，七岁但也算是陪着我长大的人吧，我小时候我的爸爸和爹地每天都忙于工作，总是把我扔给Adam哥照顾，这一来二去再加上朝夕相处所以我们都很了解对方！”

想起小时候穿着一件英国绅士小西装的小Adam每天板着一副严肃的样子，身后还拉着一个光着上身下身穿着尿不湿咬着奶嘴的自己的时候，Plan就觉得特别的好笑。

“那你喜欢他吗？”Can问。

“喜欢？”Plan沉吟了片刻然后说“喜欢啊，我挺喜欢他的，虽然他脾气不好，还喜欢老是像教训自己孩子一样的口气教训我，但我还是挺喜欢他这个哥哥的！”Plan眼神闪烁着光芒说。

Can听后，连忙摇头说“我说的不是兄弟之间的那种喜欢，是恋人那种的喜欢！”

Plan听到之后像是看到鬼一样惊悚的眼神望着Can“我对他的喜欢是哥哥和弟弟的那种喜欢！”

“嗷，可惜了啊！”这惋惜的语气来自于以为自己磕到CP的Can。

Plan想说些什么的时候，宠妻好男人的Tin走了进来“Plan？你也在这啊？”

自从经历过Can真的死翘翘的那天之后，Plan和TinCan都变成了好朋友

“既然你来了，那我就把陪Can的任务交给你咯，先走啦！”

“不再多聊一下吗？”坐在病床上的Can仰着头问站起身的Plan。

“不了，你们两个那么恩爱，我在这里继续杵着的话我怕我会被你两个亮瞎了眼睛。”Plan笑说。

“我们有空请你吃顿饭！”Tin对着Plan说。

“好的，我先走咯，拜拜！”

“拜拜Plan！”Can一脸乖巧的对着Plan挥着手说。

Plan走了之后，病房内只剩下Tin和Can两个人了，Tin坐在病床上和Can紧紧地挨着，大手一揽，就把娇小的Plan拥入自己的怀里。

虽然Tin和Can早已经有了肌肤之亲，但是被自己心爱的人紧紧的拥在怀中的Can还是很没有出息的红了脸，鼻腔里尽是Tin的桃花醉的信息素这让Can身子里的属性被勾了出来，人说怀孕中的Omega的y望都会比较旺盛，当初Can还不太相信如今看来果然当年的自己是too  
Young too simple了。

窝在Can肚子里的小宝宝似乎感应到自己爹地的身体出现了异常，有点急躁难安，一脚就踹向了Can的肚皮，Can轻轻的痛呼一声。

听到Can的动静，Tin立刻就松开了Can的小身子，紧张的抓着Can的肩膀问“怎么了？是不是哪里不舒服？”

Can心虚的低着头双眼不敢直视Tin，Tin浑身上下散发出的Alpha气息让他快要受不了的，整个身子不受控制的软下来不说，他还可以清楚感受到自己下身某个东西已经颤颤巍巍的竖起来，Can不动神色的拿起身边的棉被盖住自己尴尬的地方。

“你到底怎么了？”Tin食指拇指轻轻捏住Can的下巴抬起，这时候的Can紧咬着下唇脸颊发红，Tin愣了一下然后忍不住笑了出来，然后后知后觉的闻到病房内逐渐蔓延的草莓味道，是Can的信息素啊！

随着Can的脸红和害羞草莓味道越来越浓烈，Can捂着脸感觉自己都没脸见人了。

Tin笑着掰开Can遮住自己小脸的双手，宠溺十足的捏了捏Can的脸颊，笑着说“你真的太可爱了！”

Can死死要着自己水嫩嫩的下唇，不说话假装听不到。

Can可爱的样子让Tin体内的一股火直冲到下腹，于是乎Tin把脸凑到Can的耳边，故意暧昧的说“要不，我们 .... 解决解决？”

“我怀着孕呢！”你这不要脸大色狼！

Can什么都不管被子一盖躺在病床上把自己捂得严严实实的，担心自己老婆会被憋坏的Tin扯一扯被子，结果被子被Can死死来着。

“别闹了，这大热天会憋坏你自己，我就只是和你开开玩笑而已呢！”

“Tin你先让我冷静一下，别管我！”被子里的Can糯糯地说。

不想勉强的Can的Tin只好无奈地说“好好好，我先去洗手间，你冷静一下下！”

Tin走进了洗手间，听到洗手间门带上的声音Can从被子里探出一双小鹿一样的大眼睛，水亮的眼珠眨呀眨的，四处望了一下确定没有Tin的身影才把被子掀开喘了口气。

自己果然太没出息了，才被Tin抱一抱就起了反应，啊啊啊！Can，你真的有那么饥渴吗？

Can万分烦躁的扒了扒自己的头发，原本柔顺的小黑毛都变成了鸟窝。

在洗手间的Tin也不好过，西装长裤退了下来之后用自己单身时候的手速闭着眼睛五指上下撸动，脑海里不断回想着Can在自己身下甜到发腻的呻吟，自己爱到发疯的草莓味信息素，最后用力的加快速度，最终在闷声的喘息中Tin发泄了出来。

睁开眼睛的Tin眼神朦胧，雕刻般完美到极致的五官冒着一点点的汗珠，气息有些急喘，这等性感的模样估计在Gay吧的话肯定会引来不少的饥渴小0。

Tin抽了抽身边的卫生纸抹干净手上的痕迹，穿上裤子洗干净双手之后整理一下自己的衣物，马上的Tin又恢复到了平常的精英模样。


End file.
